chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampiric Mist
(Vampiric Horror of Air) CR 3 NE Medium Aberration (Air, Water) Initiative: +8 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Sense Blood, Perception +7 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 14 EAC: 14 CMan: 22 (+4 Dex) HP: 42 Fort: +4 Ref: +5 Will: +5 Defensive Abilities '''amorphous; '''DR '''5 / Magic or Fire; '''Weakness '''Vulnerable to Fire '''OFFENSE Speed: Fly 50ft (Perfect) Attack '''(melee): Touch +7 (1D6+3 Energy (Negative) + Blood Siphon) ''Statistics'' STR -- DEX +4 CON +3 INT -1 WIS +1 CHA +0 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Toughness Skill: Acrobatics +10, Perception +7, Stealth +10, Survival +7 Special Quality: '''Blood Overdose, Misty Form ''Special Abilities''' '''Blood Siphon '(Ex): On a successful melee attack, the Vampiric Mist draws blood from its prey into itself. This deals 1D3 Constitution damage, and for every Constitution point damaged in this way, it regains 1D8 hit point. Hit points healed in excess become Temporary Hit Points for the Vampiric Mist, up to a maximum equal to 12 + CR of the Vampire Mist (generally 15). These hit points last 1 hour before vanishing. 'Blood Overdose '(Su): When a Vampiric Mist has Temporary Hit Points due to their Blood Syphon ability, they become much more powerful and it speeds them up significantly. It gains a +2 Insight bonus to their AC and Reflex saves and can take an extra Move action every round. 'Misty Form '(Ex): As with many other creatures native to the Plane of Air, Vampiric Mists are composed of solidified air. This makes the Vampiric Mist able to traverse areas as small as 1 inch in diameter, like holes and cracks in walls, with no reduction in speed. The Mists are not capable of entering water or other fluids and is treated as 2 sizes smaller in regards to wind effects. 'Sense Blood '(Ex): Like a shark, a Vampiric Mist can detect the presence of exposed blood within 1 mile. In addition, any warm-blooded creature within 60ft are scented out by the Vampiric Mist, even if they are invisible. When using the Survival skill to track a warm-blooded prey, they can move at full speed. Description Vampiric Mist are a creature native to the Plane of Air, generally close to gates to the Underworld. They are made of the same condensed, solidified gases like Invisible Stalkers, Mihstu and other aerial beings. Like many of these beings, the Vampiric Mists are very dangerous, predatory creatures which stalk and attempt to kill any who would enter their territory. They can survive for extensively long times without feeding, but unlike some other elemental beings, they do require sustenance from a warm-blooded prey every few months. Vampiric Mists sometime hide on derelict ships, hunting any scavengers who would enter them. Tactics Vampiric Mists do not have very profound strategic knowledge, acting mainly on instinct. They will track down a target as quick as possible to gather as much blood from it as it can. They generally prefer to concentrate their attacks on a single target when fighting a group rather then spreading them around, killing one target before fading away. It will likely come back later to prey on another target once it is hungry again, if at all possible. Category:Genie Category:Supernatural Category:Monster